As Beautiful as the Movies
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: AU ending for 03x10 "It's Hard to Say Goodbye if You Won't Leave": Niles muses about his life, Daphne and loneliness. Short one-shot.


**A/N:** Just a fluffy thing I thought of when I saw a screencap for the episode. I needed to prove to myself I could still write something short. Unfortunately, there is no plot.

* * *

The movie credits rolled with Barbra Streisand singing the theme song once again – and Niles sighed. Both Daphne and his father had fallen asleep during the second movie. But he was thankful for it, because he couldn't have watched another movie with them arguing about politics and how tall Humphrey Bogart really had been. He shouldn't have picked sad movies, but unfortunately they seemed to mirror his own love life. Being separated from Maris was hard at times. She had never been good company, however, she had been company. Niles wasn't used to being alone – and he didn't like it one bit. What he did like was this; an intimate moment, a moment with family. People he loved. Daphne had fallen asleep against him and she felt warm there. Most importantly she felt right.

Niles lost himself in the most beautiful daydream; he and Daphne were married. Her falling asleep against him wasn't an accident – it was a habit. His heart soared for a moment, before it shattered against the cold truth. As much as he wished for it to be true, it couldn't be. She had simply fallen asleep against him, because he was there. He could have been Frasier or their father. To her it wouldn't have made a difference. To him it did. After all, she trusted him enough to do this. He smiled to himself, because the moment was perfect. Except for Eddie sleeping on his legs. The dog was too warm; he was too heavy and worst of all he stank. Both he and Daphne made it impossible for him to reach his sherry glass. Seeing it there on the table so close and yet so, so far away, he needed it. Suddenly his throat seemed to be too dry and his fingers itched in anticipation. Every try to reach far enough failed. Finally he tried to get the glass in a better position with his foot. He should have known that something like that could never work. With a soft thud it fell to the ground. No one woke. Eddie stared at him with sleepy eyes before he put his head back on his knee.

The magic of the moment was lost; his father mumbled something in his sleep and tried to turn over in his chair. Daphne felt like a dead weight against him and his arm began to hurt because of it. But could he move? As soon as he woke her, this would be over. No more pretending this was the way they spent all their nights together. Watching a movie, cuddling on the couch and Daphne falling asleep. How beautiful it would have been to be able to lean over and gently wake her with a kiss. Niles closed his eyes as if in pain. He blamed the movies they'd just watched. They might not have ended happily, but at some point in their stories they had been happy. He couldn't quite remember the concept. It seemed like he was always missing an important piece of the puzzle. Maybe Daphne could be the part that finally made him complete. That were only his dreams though; day or night, his happiness was only ever a fantasy.

Gently, Niles brushed Daphne's cheek with the back of his hand. She woke slowly; she woke beautifully. They looked into each other's eyes and Niles wondered what she was thinking when she saw him there so close to her. She smiled sheepishly and sat upright.

"Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

"It's alright. Dad fell asleep as well." Daphne turned to look at the old man, who still hadn't woken up.

"Did you like the movie?" She asked him with a yawn. Her sight filled with him with a strong sadness; he would have to say goodbye again soon – he would have to go home and be alone. As always.

"I-I did."

"Even the sad ending?"

"I guess not all stories end happily."

"Oh, Dr. Crane," to his surprise, Daphne engulfed him in a hug. He put his arms around her warm body and buried his face against her neck. As his eyes closed on their own will, he wished the moment would go on forever.

"I know you're hurting because of Mrs. Crane. But it'll get better."

"Will it?" He mumbled against her neck. For a second he was afraid that this was way too intimate, but Daphne didn't push him away.

"I haven't been married meself, but I know one or two things about failed relationships. And you Dr. Crane, you will find a woman who will make you happy." Suddenly, she broke away from him. Her face was flushed and Niles wondered what his own face looked like. All he knew was that he already missed her warmth against him.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. This is none of me business, just sometimes I think you don't even realize how wonderful you are." 'You are wonderful,' Niles thought without saying the words. He just smiled at her warmly and she returned it – until she broke into a yawn once again.

"I better get some sleep. Thank you for… for being my pillow, Dr. Crane." She touched his hand briefly before she got up and trotted to her bedroom. Only when Niles heard the sound of her door close did he get up, wake his father and leave for home. The memories of Daphne's warmth and her words would keep him company for the night. For now that was enough.

**END**


End file.
